Drake
Drake & Josh is an American sitcom, shown on the Nickelodeon network, which starred Drake Bell and Josh Peck. Both stars had already played roles in The Amanda Show, as had Nancy Sullivan, who played their mother in the show. Jonathan Goldstein played their father, and Miranda Cosgrove played their little sister. The show debuted on 11 January 2004 and ended on 5 December 2008. It has been confirmed that the series has ended, but there are still some episodes to be aired. The N aired this show December 31, 2007 as part of TEENick on The N. Characters Drake Parker Drake is portrayed as a somewhat simple person, putting little thought into his decisions. He plays guitar in a band which throughout the series has had many different members. They played many songs, including "Makes Me Happy", "I Found a Way", "Hollywood Girl" and many more. Some songs, such as "Telegraph", "Up Periscope", and "I Know" were not included in the TV series. Throughout the series, Drake has had more than 75 girlfriends. Drake is also the older brother of Megan. He also has a reputation as something of a prankster. It was mentioned in the episode "The Wedding" that he had put squirrels in his English teacher Mrs. Hayfer's car after breaking into it with a wire hanger, but this incident was never seen. He is also falsely accused of parking Mrs. Hayfer's car in her English classroom in "Honor Council" but it turned out Mindy pulled the stunt by taking the car apart and putting it back together in the classroom. In "Honor Council" he is shown to be a very good artist when Mindy showed everyone his "doodles" and they were all of Mrs. Hayfer getting injured in some way or another. He has no trouble getting girls though his brother does. The first girlfriend that he had a lot common with was a girl met later in the series. Josh Nichols Josh is usually the sensible one, and was portrayed as a nerd with little luck with women and an interest in science during the first and second seasons. Josh has a habit of questioning or arguing against someone's (usually an adult's) order and then after a stricter call, he immediately obeys. The only real girlfriend he had was Mindy Crenshaw, who also shared his interests, while she is usually sarcastic toward Drake. Apparently, he has a large head, which is why some people (including Megan) began regularly identifying him as "Big Head". Josh is known to be a spaz which Drake pointed out in Dr. Phyllis Show. Examples are him making weird noises, him putting on his underwear after his pants, and squealing. Josh is also known to like churros (a Mexican pastry) and will go to great lengths to get one. In the episode "Steered Straight", Josh was tempted by Drake to use a fake I.D. to get one. Josh's first kiss was with a girl named Susan, seen in "Believe Me, Brother" who was also Drake's girlfriend at the time. Josh has also lost an impressive amount of weight over the seasons. Josh is very paranoid about Megan pulling pranks on him. He also is a big fan of Oprah Winfrey, video games, and magic tricks. Megan Parker Megan (pronounced Maygen) (portrayed by actress Miranda Cosgrove) is Drake's feisty, intelligent and "prankster and Megan is the boys' sister. She continually pulls pranks on Drake and Josh, and enjoys seeing them suffer. Drake and Josh have tried to foil her plans and convince their parents that she is a demon but they always fail. Megan is always one step ahead. As stated on season four, her schemes get more complex: from simply putting hot sauce in Drake and Josh's pasta in season one to firing paintballs at them from a custom made radio in season three. She usually calls her two brothers "boobs" as a way of saying they're dumb. She has also been shown to be quite sadistic, hurting and pulling pranks on her older brothers through much of the series, but she loves them, although she rarely admits it. Walter Nichols Walter is Josh's father, and Megan and Drake's stepfather. Walter is a meteorologist who is often wrong about the weather. Walter is often clumsy, out of date, even seemingly empty-headed for example, he believed Titanic had to be "just a movie", he thought the word touchè to be pronounced 'toosh', and thought the word capise to be pronounced capeese, and as a result lacks a strict handle on Drake and Josh. Many people forget who he is, even if they've seen him many times, like Helen. Like Josh, he is the victim of many unfortunate things, such as being slapped, yelled at, laughed at, etc. Walter is so empty headed he gets laughed at when admitting he's the weatherman on Channel 2. Everybody in the family (except Josh) calls him by his first name, Walter. Megan and Audrey both watch channel 11 which is Bruce Winchell because of his hair, to Walter's disgust. Audrey Parker-Nichols Audrey is the mother of Drake and Megan and the stepmother of Josh. She is usually telling the boys to try not to be so stupid. She grounds them for every little thing they do. She, along Walter, are known to always believe Megan instead of Drake and Josh even when they're saying the truth. It is unknown what her profession is or even if she works, as her job is never mentioned throughout the series. Megan acts perfect around her getting the boys into trouble. Crew * Dan Schneider — creator, executive producer, and writer * Joe Catania — producer * Robin Weiner — producer Occasional workers * Virgil Fabian — occasional director * Drake Bell — director of first half of "Drake & Josh: Really Big Shrimp" * Josh Peck — director of episode "Battle of Panthatar" Settings Drake & Josh has taken place in many areas of San Diego, but here are a few of the most common ones: *'Drake & Josh's House' This is the house where Drake, Josh, Megan, and their parents live. From the information given by the show, it is a two story house, has a kitchen, a large living room, more than one bathroom, four bedrooms (Drake & Josh's room, Megan's room, their parents' room, and a guest room), a garage and more. It is used in nearly every episode. *'The Premiere' The Premiere is the fictional movie theater/cafe, and local teen hangout where Josh works. The manager is Helen Ophelia Dubois-Baxter, and the assistant manager is Josh Nichols. There are a few other noted employees including: Gavin, Leah, and Crazy Steve. The Premiere is feauured in many episodes, and is first seen in the episode 'Movie Job'. Next to The Premiere, in the same complex is Schneiders Bakery, Dan Schneider's production company. The building gets burned down at the end of "Drake & Josh: Really Big Shrimp". *'Belleview High' This is the fictional school Drake & Josh attend and is used in many episodes. One noted teacher there is Mrs. Hayfer, Drake & Josh's English teacher, who at one point accused Drake of stealing and putting her car in her classroom. Another teacher was the tenth grade History teacher (as seen in Guitar). His name was never mentioned . Belleview Middle (Megan's school) is also in this school, as learned in "Megan's First Kiss". Episodes Trivia In the episode "Guitar" Josh said his rash went away with the ointment.In the episode "Josh Is Done" Eric asked Josh if his rash was gone just when he kicked Drake out of his life and Josh said yes. In the episode "Dune Buggy" when Josh is on his laptop researching for ways to fix up the dune buggy, you can faintly hear Tony Pajama, a character Drake played in "The Amanda Show". In the episode, Helicopter the name Schnieder (Dan Schnieder is the creator of the show) appears on the tail of the Helicopter. Drake and Josh usually make a lot of mess, and do not tend to care about making it. For example in 'The Bet' Josh stuffs a packet of crisps into his mouth with the crisps falling everywhere and then spits them out after realising he's allergic to them. Later on in the episode, Drake throws packets of junk food over the table including an open packet of cheesy balls and they go everywhere. Towards the end, they both jump in a paddling pool of chocolate milk, with the milk spilling everywhere. Most of the time they never clear up after their mess. TV movies Drake & Josh Go Hollywood Drake and Josh are left at home after their parents go on a cruise. They are told to bring Megan to the airport to visit her friend in Denver, but accidentally send her on a flight to Los Angeles, California. They go to Hollywood to get her back, and end up stopping a multi-billion dollar heist. The movie aired on January 6, 2006. Drake & Josh: Really Big Shrimp Spin City Records is wanting to sign Drake for their label. He is on the road to fame and fortune, but Josh's inexperience as a manager (and his titular fondness) leads him to sign the contract without reading it, accidentally signing over creative rights for Drake's new song. The movie aired on August 3, 2007. Drake & Josh: The Best Christmas Ever This is a most recent Drake & Josh movie. The movie aired on December 5, 2008. Media Due to the popularity of the show, Nickelodeon and Paramount have released episodes of the show for availability on home video and music from the show on albums. DVDs Released dumb stupid crazy beancon movie yea *''Drake & Josh Go Hollywood'' (TV film) -- Release Date: January 31, 2006 DVDs Announced *''Drake & Josh: Really Big Shrimp'' Nickelodeon had announced a Drake & Josh DVD called "Suddenly Family: Volume 2" They had announced it to be released on September 13, 2005 but was never released. It is unknown why it was not released. Albums Released *''Drake & Josh: Songs from and inspired by the hit TV show''-- Release Date: January 11, 2004 Books A book series based on Drake & Josh has been published by children's publisher Scholastic since 2006. The books are generally based upon content from the show and essentially novelize two episodes of material, with one being a novelization of a feature length film. The books are written by author Laurie Calkhoven. *''Blues Brothers'', based on the episodes titled Blues Brothers and Number One Fan *''Sibling Rivalry'', based on the episodes titled The Bet and Peruvian Puff Pepper *''Drake & Josh Go Hollywood'', based on the movie Drake & Josh Go Hollywood *''Kid Trouble'', based on the episodes Megan's New Teacher and Little Sibling *''Alien Invasion'', based on the episodes Alien Invasion and The Demonator *''Surprise!, based on the episodes ''Josh Runs Into Oprah and Vicious Tiberius *''Josh is Done'', based on the episodes Josh is Done and I Love Sushi Awards & nominations * At Nickelodeon's 2006 Kids' Choice Awards, Drake & Josh won over American Idol to win the orange blimp-award for Favorite TV Show. * Also at the 2006 Kids' Choice Awards, Drake Bell won the award for best actor. * At the 2007 Kids' Choice Awards, Drake Bell won the award for best actor again. * Also at the 2007 Kids' Choice Awards, Drake & Josh was nominated again for favorite TV show, but lost to American Idol. * At the 2007 UK Kids' Choice Awards Drake and Josh won the best TV Show. * Also at the 2007 UK Kids' choice awards Drake Bell won the favorite male singer. External links * [http://www.nick.com/shows/drake_and_josh/index.jhtml The official Drake & Josh page on Nick.com] * Nick UK - Drake and Josh * Drake Bell's official website * Drake & Josh wikia Category:Shows on Nickelodeon